


Smooches For Badgerclops!

by Freelance_Magic



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops wants to smooch Mao Mao, Christmas Party, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Badgerclops wants Mao Mao to kiss him under a mistletoe, only problem? He can’t seem to find him!
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Kudos: 40





	Smooches For Badgerclops!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lladyariall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lladyariall).



“Where is that cute husband of mine?” I ask myself as I make my way through all the Sweetypies that are currently in our house. I have mistletoe and I want to do the cute thing where I put it over our heads. I would go in for the kiss and Mao Mao would all embarrassed and junk, put needy for more. I sigh out loud, I’m so gay. But where is he? “Hey, has any of y’all seen Mao Mao?” I ask a group of Sweetypies who are chatting amongst themselves. “I think I saw him handing out food in the kitchen.” Ol’ Blue says as he points at the kitchen, as if I don’t know where my favorite room in the house is. “Okay, thanks.” I nod. “No problem.” Ol’ Blue nod as he turns back to the conversion he was having. 

I head into the kitchen, it’s also full of Sweetypies. Did we really have to invite so many people to this Christmas party? I look around the room for Mao Mao, I don't see him, but I do spot Adorabat on top of the fridge. Just hanging out and watching everyone like a hawk about to strike its prey. “Hey, Adorabat!” I wave. Adorabat sees me waving and waves back. “Hi, Badgerclops! I’m so tall right now!” Adorabat giggles. “I see that! Have you seen, Mao Mao?” I ask. “Hmmm...I saw him in here earlier. I think he went into the dojo. Something about a thirsty king and guests, I think?” Adorabat tells. 

Thirsty king? Sounds like Snugglemagne making Mao Mao his personal errand boy. “Okay, thanks! But before I go, why are you up there?” I ask. “I need my personal space! Everyone wants to grab my cheeks!” Adorabat explains. “Valid! Have fun, kiddo!” I wave as I leave the kitchen. Now, off to the dojo to give my mans a good kissin’! I pass by more and more Sweetypies on my way to the dojo. Did Mao Mao actually invite the whole kingdom? It would be on brand for him. I’m starting to think that the Sweetypies are starting to take advantage of Mao Mao sometimes. 

Once I enter the dojo I spot a very familiar cat from across the room, he’s currently pouring soda for the king. I begin to make my way through the crowd. “Where’s the music?!” I hear what sounds like Pinky complain. Oh, shut up, Pinky. Nobody even invited you! I hear a couple of Sweetypies murmur in agreement. I look back over to Mao Mao who is staring at the Sweetypies that are whispering about the lack of music. Uh oh. I recognize that feral look in his eyes. Mao Mao’s either about to have a meltdown or he’s going to succumb to peer pressure. “Music? MUSIC?!” Mao Mao yells. Mao Mao jumps over to a stereo system. “WE GOT MUSIC!” Mao Mao exclaims as he puts on some dance music.

All the Sweetypies cheer as they begin to dance. Great, now it’s even harder to get to Mao Mao. I see Mao Mao is starting to dance too. Hmmm...maybe if I dance, I can somehow make my way over to him. I begin to do a little jig, just to get into the rhythm of things. I gotta remember to pull out the mistletoe when the time is right! I dance around with all the Sweetypies, who have differing levels of skill when it comes to dancing. Some of these guys and really move! While others seem to be stiff as a wooden board. 

I get closer and closer to Mao Mao on the dance floor. Mao Mao is really showing off with his dance moves, it’s pretty hot not gonna lie. Maybe it’s just me, but then again, who wouldn’t fall for those fiery green eyes and rich voice. Not to mention his AMAZING bod. Me-ow. Heheheh. Cat jokes. 

I manage to dance through more and more Sweetypies, until I’m basically right next to Mao Mao. “Hey, Mao Mao!” I yell over the music. Mao Mao turns to face me. “Oh hey, babe! What’s up?” Mao Mao greets loudly so I can hear him. “THIS!” I say as I use my robotic arm to lift a mistletoe high above us. “Is that a mistletoe? Badgerclops, what are-MPHM!” Mao Mao says as I give him a good smooch. I lift a hand to cup Mao Mao’s face as I turn my head to deepen the kiss. 

I feel Mao Mao’s face heat up. “Everyone’s watching…” Mao Mao whispers as the music dies down and we break for air. “Let them.” I reply as I go for another kiss. “Oh, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao giggles as willingly lets me kiss him again. I can hear the faint whispering of our guest. “I didn’t know they were together.” I hear some Sweetypie say. “This will make a great story!” I hear Scoops excitedly point out. “Yip Yip Yip!” Clark Lockjaw yips. “Hey, Badgerclops! Did you find-? Oh, never mind!” Adorabat exclaims as she flies into the room.

“What’s up, Adorabat?” I ask. “The ceiling.” Adorabat giggles. “Adorabat.” Mao Mao and I say together. “Teehee! I was just joking! I just wanted to say...MERRY CHRISTMAS, LLADYARIALL!” Adorabat yells. Mao Mao and I give each other a bewildered look. Who is that? I never heard of this person before? ...But why do I have the urge to follow their blog? “Who is this,  _ “Lladyariall”  _ you speak of, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. “And why do they sound like a cool person?” I add. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Adorabat giggles as she turns her head and winks. “Who are you even winking at?” Mao Mao ask. Adorabat takes off into the air before Mao Mao can get an answer out of her.

Huh, I guess we will never know who this Lladyariall person is. I hope they have a very merry Christmas regardless though!

“Hey, Mao Mao. Can we go back to kissing please?” I ask. Mao Mao shoots me a flirty look. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Mao Mao chuckles as he approaches me.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS!
> 
> Hey, Lladyariall! I’m your replacement secret Santa! (so like, a super secret Santa?) This fic was for Maomaosmothers secret santa thingamabobber. I hope you had a happy holiday and a good new year so far, Lladyariall!


End file.
